Mobile radios have previously been provided in different configurations, for example, variously configured and functionally different control head section interfaces. One control head section may, for example, provide menu-driven access to the radio functions and another control head section may have a programmable keypad for one-touch access to the various functions. Additionally, various power amplifier sections of mobile radios have been previously provided with different power levels. In these radios, however, the user would generally select a particular control head section and a particular power level and the radio would be provided as a totally integrated unitary unit. The manufacture of the radio, however, is complicated by the integrated unitary nature of the unit and it has been found desirable to provide a modular radio unit such that its various components, such as the power amplifier, transceiver and control head, can be modularized and readily and easily connected to one another to form a unitary radio.
A modularity approach to a mobile radio system is further complicated, however, by the requirements for mounting the radio in various configurations. For example, mobile radios are oftentimes mounted on the dash of a vehicle or from a ceiling, frequently requiring the mounting bracket to be custom-made, depending upon the nature of the desired mounting. Further, in certain geographic locations, it has been found desirable to provide a cassette-type mobile radio with a mounting bracket wherein the radio may be readily and easily removed from the mounting bracket and reconnected thereto for immediate use. Thus, there has been a need to provide a mobile radio having the desired power level and control head functions with substantially a universal mounting, while simultaneously avoiding the necessity to provide an integral unitary mobile radio unit for each desired end use and mounting.